


Coco gets lucky

by kizzard245



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizzard245/pseuds/kizzard245
Summary: Coco has had one thing on her mind and it's driving her nuts





	Coco gets lucky

_**( _ **Author's Note: Welcome, welcome back. I hope you guys enjoyed reading twinsreality. Now it's time for the next one-shot. The story will be in mostly Coco's point of view but unlike Twinsreality, this one shot will not have any bearing on the main series. WARNING: This story will contain some smut, femslash and other naughty things so if this isn't your cup of tea, leave now. Those who are willing to read on, you've been warned. As before, I don't own the rights to Crash Bandicoot, those right belongs to Naughty Dog and Activision. Enjoy!**_ **)**** _

_****_ ****

"Will it make it easier if I take this top off?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Y-Y-Y-es-es" I squeaked. She smiled as I saw her fingers slowly made her way down to the hem of her shirt and she slowly started to take it off. Oh my, oh my. * _ **Tape Scratch**_ * Hello there, my name is Coco. You know? Crash's little sister? The brains of the group? No? Ok. Now, you guys probably wondering how I managed to get myself into this situation. Where I'm staring at Tawna's massive... 'Bazookas? Now the first question you guys are asking is, Why is Tawna showing you her breasts? And how on Earth did it get to this in the first place? Well, it all began two days ago...

**...**

It was another beautiful day on the Island. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming as they swayed in the wind. The weather was so lovely that we all decided to go down to the beach. Well, it was Aku Aku's idea really.

"Good morning Children." Aku Aku shouted in the air as he waltzed through the door. I was on the laptop looking up songs for my playlist to listen to when I'm working on the go-kart. Crunch was over by the garage, working out. And Crash, well, he was still in bed asleep.

"Hello, Aku Aku." I said, looking up from my laptop. "Any trouble on the Island?"

"No, not yet at least. My gut tells me that Cortex isn't up to any foul play just yet." Well, that's a relief, Cortex is usually trying to cause trouble but at least for now we can have a breather. "But now is not the time to worry about him. How about we all go to the beach for a while? Enjoy the summer air and the waves?" I don't know, today I feel like staying inside and relaxing the whole day. I mean, we just barely survived Cortex's latest plot to try take over the world and kill us at the same time.

"Beach, you say?" Crunch asked, peeking his head through the door. "I'm up for a trip to the water, gives myself a chance to show myself to the ladies."

"Sure, Crunch. Whatever you say." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, that's one coming." Aku Aku said amused. " I'm sure Crash will come too."

"Ha! Good luck getting him out of bed. He's fast asleep."

"Hey Crunch, why don't you wake him?"

"Sure." Crunch answered as he wandered to Crash's door.

"What about you, Coco?" He asked me. "Want to come down?"

"I'm not sure. I felt like standing in today and relaxing." I answered.

"By being on the laptop?" He mused as he eyed my computer. "Coco, I appreciate what you are doing, but Cortex hasn't caused us trouble in a while. Come on down, let your hair down a little. Have some fun." I looked out at the beach that wasn't too far away. Maybe I do need a breather, I haven't had a sense of adventure for a while.

"Alright, I suppose I do need a break from everything."

"splendid." He said. "Crunch, what about Crash?" Crunch came out of Crash's room with the sleepy boy in tow. Crash looked very tired.

"Nightmares again?" I asked Crash. He gave me a small nod. Lately, these nightmare were getting worse. As he can't speak properly, we'll never know what's going on inside his head.

"Don't worry, Crash." Aku Aku said. "A day at the beach will make your nightmares seem like a distant memory." Crash gave a thumbs up. "Great to hear Crash, everybody suit up. We leave in a hour.

**...**

We were having a great time at the beach, especially because there was no one else around, meaning we can cause as much destruction as we can, (Not Really). I was wearing a clean, white T-shirt with some blue denim jean shorts and I brought some thongs but at the moment, I didn't really need them. Crash and Crunch was wearing some board shorts, both showing off their abs, not like there was anyone around to see them.

"Hey Boys, I challenge you two to a build a sand castle. The one with the worst will have to dive into the water first." I said.

"Oh, you're on sis." Crunch said as Crash put up his thumbs to accept the challenge.

"I will judge." Aku Aku said. "Alright, on three. One. Two. Three." And it started. I was winning with ease, building an actual castle with an drawbridge and windows and everything that went with. Crunch built a basic sand castle while Crash, well, his castle kept falling. Then out of nowhere, Crash decided to belly flopped the ground, causing my castle to tumble straight to the ground.

"Hey." I said with my arms crossed. "Just what on earth were you thinking?"

"Oh my." Aku Aku said with a evil smirk. "Coco, since Crunch's castle is the only one still standing, you both lose. Which means, you BOTH have to go in the water."

"But, that's not fair." I tried to protest but then Crash picked me up by the waist, put me on the top of his shoulder and carrying me towards the water.

"Hey, Crash! Put me down, this instant!" I screamed but Crash was having none of it, as he body slams me into the water. I was underwater for only a second but I quickly rose back up th the top, coughing out any sea water I may've swallowed in the process. I looked straight at Crash who had a big grin on his face. I tackled him straight into the water and he came straight back up, coughing up water in the process. _Payback_. I splashed water at him and it hit him. He gave me such a look which then turned into an evil smirk. Uh oh. He splashed me back. Oh it's on.

"WATER FIGHT!" I screamed. Crunch made his appearance felt by cannon balling into the ocean, drenching us all. He came out of the water, and simply continued the water splashing. Before we knew it, the afternoon was upon us. I was feeling very tired so it was time to pack up and go home but as we got up and went, a voice called out to us.

"Crash?" We turned into the direction of the call, and our eyes widened at the sight. She had orange fur, cream skin and a small, blonde tail. She was wearing a magenta T-shirt, light blue denim shorts, white socks and red sneakers. Crash was smiling at her. I was upset with her being her. Crunch just looked confused.

"Tawna?" I asked. She smiled.

"Hello, everybody." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Aku Aku then stepped in, eying her suspiciously.

"You know, It's such a lovely day. I thought, you know what? I might as well come down to the beach, have a swim, get a tan, and look who I bump into today?" She said, gesturing to all of us.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Crunch asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "Crunch, this is Tawna. Crash's... Ex-Girlfriend."

"You used to date this girl, Crash?" He asked Crash. He gave a small nod. "Cool."

"No, not cool." I scowled him. "She was the one that made Crash happy, but a month after Crash rescued her, she decided to leave him for that disgusting Pinstripe."

"And speaking of Pinstripe," Aku Aku said. "Where is he? If you're here, then Pinstripe isn't too far away." Tawna put her hands up and answered.

"Don't worry, he isn't here. He's been busted again for forgery, and besides, I dumped him."

"Oh, what a shame." I scoffed. "Let me guess, you grew tired of Pinstripe's..."

"Don't you go there, young lady." Aku Aku interrupted.

"No, no Aku Aku. She has every right to think that, considering the way I ditched Crash the first time and believe me, I regretted that decision every single day." She said. "Look, listen, I'm didn't come here looking for forgiveness, my only request is to see if we can... At least... Start again?" I don't know, I know she means no harm but I still don't trust her.

"Of course, I'm willing to give her a second chance." Crunch said. Crash nodded his head, agreeing with him. "What about you, Coco?"

"I don't know..." I muttered.

"Come on, Coco." He added. "If you can give me a second chance, you can at least, be willing to give her a chance to fix what she's done." I took another look at her, she was giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose... We can try." I said.

"Splendid." Tawna shouted. "Thank you for giving me another shot at redemption. Now, if you excuse me..." She said as she took off her clothes, leaving her only in her underwear. She had a toned body, someone's been looking after themselves.

"What are you doing?" Aku Aku asked with a raised eyelid.

"Sorry for the clothes coming off, but, this lady has been dying for a swim all day." She said before she took off and dived into the water. She then popped out of the water, her wet bra and unties clinging onto her. We all stood agape, even I'll admit she look hot with that wet body. How her breast look so good, how I would want to touch them and play with them and... NO COCO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT NOW!

"When you are all down staring, did any of you bring a dry towel?" She said. Crash and Crunch both held out her towels and she took them both gracefully and started drying herself off before wrapping the towel around her waist.

"Thanks boys. Tell me, you guys got any plans for tonight?"

"Well, we are going to go home and relax for the rest of the day." I answered.

"That sounds cool." Tawna said.

"What about you?" Crunch asked her.

"I don't know yet." She said sadly.

"Wait? You do have a place to stay, right?"

"Not really, I'm been going from hotel to hotel these past few weeks, but right now, I've got nothing since Pinstripe lost it."

"You can stay with us for awhile if you want." WHAT?! No Crunch, bad idea.

"You sure? I don't want to be any trouble." She said.

"Nonsense. We'll be happy to have you back. Right guys?" Crash nodded his head super fast, I was about to say no but Tawna stepped in.

"Splendid. Now, who wants to show the way back to your house? It's been a long time since been here." Both boys ran straight up to her and held both their arms out.

"Allow us, madam ." Crunch said as Tawna took hold.

"Oh boys, you're too kind." Tawna blushed as they all took off for the house. Me and Aku Aku both stayed where we were and just look at each other.

"Do you trust her? Do you actually believe a word she's saying?" I asked him.

"I don't know just yet?" Aku Aku answered. "Bur considering that Pinstripe or Cortex hasn't attacked us, it means, at least, she's telling the truth."

"God help us." I muttered as we both started to walk home.

**...**

It's been an funny sort of night so far. We had Tawna, someone that we haven't seen for almost ten years now, has all of a sudden, out of the blue, shown up back into our lives saying she's a change woman. The boys were quick to accept her back, but me and Aku Aku wasn't so sure about her whole, new change demeanour. The only trouble I'm having, so that I can't stop thinking about her chest since we got back. Lucky for me, she was in the shower right now, so we decided to have a quick family meeting about her.

"Guys, I understand about her but you're basing your information on her past reputation." Crunch said.

"You guys are being serious?" I scowled. "Crash, she dumped you for that disgusting Pinstripe." Crash looked down at his feet, obviously still hurt by the memory of her leaving him. "And besides, I don't trust anybody that has worked, or has fallen in love for one of cortex's minions."

"Coco has a point." Aku Aku said, backing me up. "How do we know for certain that she had a change of heart and is not working for Cortex or Pinstripe?"

"She could be in the shower now, or, she could using the shower as a ploy to make us think she's having a shower. She could be messaging him for all we know." Just as I finish my sentence, I heard the shower being turned off, looks like she's done.

"Look, guys." Crunch started speaking. "I don't trust her just as much as you guys do. I think, what is best for now, is to act like nothing is wrong and she is telling the truth, just until we know what her true motives are."

"I agreed with Crunch." Aku Aku said.

"Alright." I said. "But the moment she steps out of line, I'm throwing her out."

"Don't worry, Coco." He said. "If anyone is doing the throwing around here, It's going to be me." Tawna eventually joined us wearing some of my old clothes. They looked a bit tight on her but I'm guessing she didn't seem to mind.

"Hello, What did I miss?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Just having a family chat while we wait for the pizza to cook." She answered.

"About what?"

"Not much, mostly Cortex and other related things."

"Oh." She said. Then the oven went off in the background.

"Oh, dinner's ready!" I piped up. I jumped up and ran over to the oven, put my great, big, pink glove on and bent down to opened it up and grabbed the pizza.

"Looking at something, Tawna?" Crunch said.

"Oh," Tawna said with an red face. "Just spaced out." That's weird. When I turned to look at her, she was red in the face but I choose to ignore it as she just happened to had a shower. I put the pizza down on the table.

"Get it while it's hot." I said as I grabbed a piece and put it on my plate. Everybody started digging in but it was hard for me to focus on eating when I swear Tawna has been secretly glancing at me. When we all finished, Tawna asked where she was sleeping for the night. Aku Aku was kind to show her where. As they both disappeared down the hallway, Crunch leaned over the table and whispered:

"Did you see how big her breasts were?" Crunch said with a sly smile.

"Crunch!" I half-shouted before returning to a whisper. "You can't talk about someone like that." I see Crash nod his head to agree with me.

"Come on, that was the best rack I've ever seen. But there was one thing that did catch my eye."

"And what was that, I may ask?"

"I'm not sure if I'm right about this, but I swear she was checking you out, Coco." Now it was my turn to blush. She couldn't be checking me out. I don't what's to say or do about it. I'm not sexy in any way, I'm just your normal female bandicoot, if anyone says that.

"Y-You must be joking." I stuttered. "I'm pretty sure she zoned out." Crash shakes his head. He practically saying that she was looking at my BUM?!

"The whole time?"

"Yep, I think she's into you." Crunch said. "Consider yourself lucky, I would be too if something like that was looking at me. I would love to play with those boobies!" He finished with a smile. Usually I would scowled at Crunch but I was too caught up in my own thoughts to say anything. I was shocked to say the least. Tawna can't be really that into me, right?

**...**

Geez, I would like to know how Tawna's 'things' continue to enter my mind. No, I will not say that word at all. She haven't been off my mind for the past two days as she came back. Yeah sure, Crunch has tried to impress her by working out with his weights and showing off his muscles, but I saw she wasn't keen. She was watching me work on my nitro kart and ask me questions about boys and stuff. Believe me, it has hard not to talk or listen to her without 'looking down'. Today, I decided to stay in my room and work on my laptop, hoping to keep Tawna and her 'breast' off my mind. I wore the same clothes that I had when I was the beach. I was also barefoot too, just relaxing, enjoying myself. Aku Aku came in earlier to tell me that he, Crunch, and Crash was heading off to the native village and ask if I wanted to come, but I politely declined. I got the house to myself, at least, that's what thought. I heard a knock at my door followed by a voice that I didn't want to hear.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure." I said. Tawna came strolling in, wearing the same clothes that she wore when we met her at the beach expect she was barefoot too, she sat down on the end of my bed and look at me

"What are you going?" She asked.

"Working." I answered.

"On what?"

"Basic nerd stuff you wouldn't understand."

"Humour me."

"I'm working out which turbo charger will be go best on my kart."

"Really? I always heard you go well in your races." She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm not as quick as my other brothers. I haven't won a race in a while, the next race event is next week and I want to be ready to go when it begins."

"You seem determined." She said.

"Well, when you have to stop Cortex all the time, you have to."

"True. Hey, you want me to give you a hand?"

"Umm..." But I didn't get a chance to answer because she was already laying next to me, her chest next to my head as she was taller than me. I was really nervous, I can roughly see that Tawna wasn't wearing a bra, they were sticking out like a sore thumb. I was trying very hard not to look but they look so good.

"Use that one."

"W-What?" I questioned, looking at her.

"Use that turbo." She pointed at the screen, showing me the small turbo on the screen. " It's only a one litre, but that should give you that little extra boost that you'll need to keep up with the others."

"Oh, sure." I said to her. It went silent as I went looking at the screen but then she said something that caught me completely off guard.

"Your bum looks nice." I think I just froze on the spot with my eyes wide opened. "Yeah, you heard me, I think you have a cute bum."

"Uh t-thanks?" I stuttered. "Have you been waiting for the boys to leave so you can say that to me?"

"Yes, I have." She answered. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again."

"Me?" I said.

"Yes, I thought you were very cute when you were locked in that cage with me in Cortex's castle, but I knew you were too young. That's why I ran away all those years ago. It's wasn't because I didn't like your brother, it was because I couldn't have you." She finished with a tear rolling down her face. I lay there with a confused face, after all this time...

"You like me?" I said.

"Yes, It wasn't planned that I see you at the beach but there you were, playing in the water. You were turning me on, too. The way your shorts were clinging to your bottom, it just made me want to touch it even more. That's why I went to you guys, to get close to you. I spend the next two waiting to get you alone, and the boys gave me the perfect opportunity." Tawna said before a evil smile appeared on her face. I gulped very loud, I was worried about where this was going.

"Now, that I got you alone..." She said as she shut my laptop screen down, put it on my desk and lifted me up where we were both in a sitting position. "I was wondering if you want to have so fun?"

"U-Um, u-um..." I stuttered.

"Come on, Coco. I seen the way you looked at my breast." She said as she slowly started crawling up to me. My face was officially beet red from the embarrassment of being caught. She stopped right in front of me and held my hand as she whispered in my ear. "I've been waiting far too long for this."

"You have?" She leaned in and gave a me a kiss. I blushed quite heavily but I quite like it. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"Did you like that?" I slowly nodded my head to agree. "Would you like another one?" I nodded again, she leaned in and kiss me again. We made out for a few minutes, getting more passionate as we went on. We both pulled away and She looked down and a sexy smile appeared on her face.

"Would you like to see them?" She asked.

"See what?" I asked.

"My breast?" What? Oh god, please yes!

"Will it make it easier if I take this top off?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Y-Y-Y-es-es" I squeaked. She smiled as I saw her fingers slowly made her way down to the hem of her shirt and she slowly started to take it off. And there they were, Tawna's chest was there for all to see. I was about to faint at the sight of them, they were so big...

"OMG, your boobs are huge!" I screamed but as soon as I said that, I quickly clamped my hand to my face, my face was now redder than it could ever be. Tawna just chuckled away.

"That's ok, sweetie." She said. She grabbed my hand and put it on her left breast. Wow, that feels so good. "Go on, give them a squeeze." That's what I did, every time I squeeze them, Tawna moaned. Was I really turning her on? Then she leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. She taste so good. I was slowly being turned on myself on so I decided to be brave.

"Can I taste them?" I asked her. She gave a nod, then I slowly leaned in and I locked my lips around her left nipple and started to lick them. OH. MY. GOD. They taste even better than her lips, I lipped, licked and sucked on them. She moaned every time I squeezed them in-between I and boy I was enjoying it. After a couple of minutes, she told me to stop and said this.

"My turn." She whispered as she put her hands on the hem of my shirt. I lifted my hands above my hands and yanked it off my body before tossing it away, before she unclasped my bra, leaving my breast exposed. I quickly covered them with my hands but she quickly removed them away.

"Don't be shy, I want to play with them." She cooed. She then sat me on top of her lap. I wrapped my legs around her waist and then smiled at her before she started to go work on my left nipple, sucking on it hard while she put her hands on my bum and giving them a big squeeze. I was moaning so hard, she was doing wonders with my breasts.

"Do you like that?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." I moaned. I was becoming very wet between my legs and she was starting to notice that. So she stopped sucking my breast before pulling me into a passionate kiss, shoving her tongue down my throat. We kissed as she laid me down on my bed before pulling her lips away from mine, wripping spit of her mouth.

"That was so good." I moaned.

"Want to keep going?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. She then unbuttoned my shorts and undoing the zipper but just before she can slipped her hand down between my undies, we heard laughter coming from the front of the house.

"Oh Crap." Tawna said. I quickly put my shirt and bra back on, Tawna did likewise, and just in time because Crunch came through the bedroom door.

"We're back." Crunch boomed.

"I can see that. Did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"Of course we did, but no time to bicker, me and Crash are going to Crash Cove to get some driving practice in before next week's races. You in, Sis?"

"Of course I am!" I beamed as Crunch left the room. I slowly turned to look at Tawna and she looked very disappointed.

"Damn, I was so looking forward to that." She huffed.

"We don't have to wait." I told her. "The races are next week. We can do it then."

"Of course! I know a few hotels in the area that have so lovely rooms. I can't wait to get you in there and have a taste."

" I can't wait." She gave me a kiss on the head before she left the room to join the others. Well, I can say that I have enjoyed Tawna but I can't wait to try her even here.

_**( _ **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy that. It was nice to do something like this, although this is the first I've attempted something like this. Hope you guys had fun reading, for my next story, I've haven't decided whether to write a one-shot or a full story, I'll work it out. So until next time, Kizzard245 out!**_ **)**** _


End file.
